


The Prettiest Sight To See

by stalllme



Series: IT 25 Days Of Christmas [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shopping, parent!eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalllme/pseuds/stalllme
Summary: Richie is trying to buy a toy for his niece, but meanwhile he runs into a little boy who wants it just as much as he does, as well as the boy’s breathtaking father.





	The Prettiest Sight To See

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up with me and parent!reddie ?? Who knows.
> 
> p.s  
> I totally did research on popular and FurReal toys. Award me. 
> 
> Day 9 of It 25 Days Of Christmas! Rated T.
> 
> Day 9- Buying The Last Toy

Richie's eyes scanned over the messy Christmas list in the notes app of his phone, mentally checking off the presents he had bought earlier that day.

He had always been a fan of Christmas shopping or gift giving in general, the thought of giving back to his loved ones always have him a warm, contented feeling.

So here he was, stood in the close to empty toy aisle in Target, unable to find the one toy that Ben and Beverly's daughter, Camille, wanted so so badly, _A FurReal Munchin' T-Rex._

Richie was determined to find that toy and be the best uncle ever.

"It's sold out everywhere," Beverly told him over the phone this morning. "Don't stress over it, Rich. She'll like any gift you give her."

"If Cammy wants a t-rex that eats, drinks and shits, then Uncle Richie is gonna get her one," is all he said to her before hanging up.

Richie finally declared that this aisle was a bust, taking one last look through the neglected toys before taking off into the next one which looked a little more promising.

It had certainly more toys than the last aisle, and Richie could tell he was getting closer as he past similar toys to what Camille wanted, such as animatronic dogs, cats, tigers, even a monkey in a diaper. 

But as he reached the end of the aisle, a wave of relief washed over him as he spotted the obvious, blue and purple box that displayed the bright green Tyrannosaurus Rex. The last one on the shelf, too.

Just as Richie was about to crouch down and pick up that god forsaken toy, a small boy who seemed to appear out of nowhere was turning into the aisle and grabbing the dinosaur, almost running into Richie completely.

"Daddy!"

The boy, who couldn’t have been older than eight, smiled down at the box with such glee, frantically looking out of the aisle to someone who was probably the parent he was calling out to.

Richie, who was too stunned to move at the sudden appearance of the child, expected this boy’s dad to be some half awake man in his early forties trudging behind his son who held too much energy to be kept up with.

What he did not expect was a gorgeous man to walk into the aisle adorned in a green knit scarf while holding a Starbucks cup in both hands.

“Frankie,” the man said, his eyes flickering between the boy and Richie, “I think this man was trying to get that dinosaur before you snagged it.”

They met eyes, and Richie felt like he couldn’t speak. 

His eyes involuntarily took in the sight of the man before him; they had to be around the same age. Despite being about fix or six inches shorter than Richie’s 6’1 form, his eyes were brown and lively with freckled, dimpled cheeks that were the slightest tingle of pink, and brown hair that swooped delicately over his forehead.

“I’m sorry about my son,” he said, ruffling the boy’s brown hair that matched his own. “We came here for the Legos, remember?” 

“But Daddy,” the boy whined, and Richie noticed his front two teeth were missing, “Marley has this dinosaur and I want it so so so badly!”

The man tutted. “We can get this dinosaur another time, Frank. You asked for legos, and that’s my present to you, okay? Now, say you’re sorry and give the nice man the toy.”

There was a pause where the boy, pouted at his father before extending out his arms to hand the box to Richie. “‘M sorry, sir...” 

Richie gingerly took the box and tucked it under his arm. “Don’t worry about it, little man. I appreciate it. The name’s Richie.”

The boy was suddenly smiling again. “I’m Frank,” he laughed, then tugged on the end of his father’s coat. “This is my dad-”

“Eddie,” the man clarified before sticking his free hand out, Richie physically unable to stop admiring his face, so he settled for nervously shaking his hand.

“I-It’s nice to meet you, Eddie.” He spluttered out as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. “You too, Frank.”

Eddie’s eyes seemed to scan Richie’s face for a few seconds.

“Frank, sweetheart,” he called to his son without taking his eyes off of Richie, “Why don’t you head to the Legos and pick out what you want?”

“I’m sorry about him, really,” Eddie said as Frank bolted out of the aisle, “his uncle gave him candy before he left.” 

“Don’t worry about it. What do I owe you for taking the last t-rex?” Richie asked, and Eddie made a face as if he was thinking hard about it.

After about a five second pause he clicked his tongue. “What about a date?” He asked, a sudden twinkle in his irises.

Richie choked on air.

“U-Unless I’m totally out of line!” He said frantically the pink of his cheeks growing darker. “I just thought you were checking me out. A-And I thought you were kinda cute, too. But I understand if you don’t to. I’m sorry for coming off so strongly.”

“Don’t apologize. I _was_ checking you out,” Richie replied, suddenly sheepish, picking at the corners of the box. “And I think you and your son are adorable...”

Richie knew he had to have confidence about this. A gorgeous guy wanted to go out with him. He met Eddie’s eyes again. “Yeah. Let me take you out.”

The dimpled smile grew across Eddie’s freckled cheeks. “Okay. I’ll give you my number.”

That evening, Richie showed up at Ben and Beverly’s house with two victories, A beautifully wrapped and hard to find _FurReal Munchin’ T-Rex_ for his favorite niece, and date with the cutest guy ever the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!! @stalll-me


End file.
